Better Than You
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: YuuRam. Wolfram dances in this song fic. Written in honor of Tetsu and Ayana's engagement and for 2007 Xmas.


It was at least a few hundred feet that Wolfram von Bielefeld had to descend to get to where he was now – the Royal Treasure Room. "Basement," he'd muttered under his breath, and the beautiful one was right: more than half of the so-called "treasures" were just junk left over by previous Demon Kings that a certain mibbling, lavender-haired, white-robed _advisor_ couldn't bear to part with, calling them "National Treasures to be handed down for the education of the Maous through posterity". "National Treasures my foot," the blond prince growled again.

King Yuuri had given all the soldiers the week off (the wimp!) to celebrate Yuuri's new national holiday about creases and masses of red-clad fat men made of snow and deer that could fly (as if!) and so here he was – youngest of the 26th Maou's children – forced to catalogue the previous Maous' tossables just because he'd let it slipped at breakfast that he was bored. And because he'd have had no chance of stopping Gunter when the lavender-haired one went into one of his trances-cum-speeches, here he now was. Gwendal had been approving of this exercise though and said that it would be good for refreshing the princeling's memory of Demon Tribe history. Wolfram knew he was baited then.

Wolfram took a pen and notepad from his pocket. Wearing his travel disguise so as not to sully his Bielefeld blues, Cheri's fairest started to catalog and sort, put away and restore. Not too far away, someone watched quietly over Shin Makoku's prettiest with a smile on his face, having gone unseen because of his uniform that the darkness easily embraced.

After several hours, Wolfram was already ticking off the contents of his very thorough inventory. It amazed even him that some of the stuff in the big room dated even older than the War Against the Progenitors, and he didn't even notice that he'd smudged his cheek when he wiped off a stray sweat drop with a dusty hand. Sure he was exhausted as heck, but it was a job well done. Not to mention that the maniacal clean freak in him also left the former dustbowl licked clean spotless. If he didn't know better, he'd have said he was pregnant and nesting. He smirked at that. No way in Shinou's heaven! Not at the rate Yuuri and he were going. Still, the thought made the 83-year-old youth smile. Someday, for sure… for now, he could dream happily of the day when the wimp would finally… what was that? Ah yes, "step up to the plate". Wolfram giggled, picturing himself being served to Yuuri on a silver platter wearing nothing but pink lettuce and blue tomatoes and green dressing that dripped…

CRASH!

Wolfram almost jumped out of his skin at the sound. When he looked, it came from behind the stairwell. The blond-haired knight's soft, forest-green eyes hardened to cold jade at once, taking everything in with swift swipes of one corner of the room to another while his left hand reached down to one leg to draw a sharp dagger from inside his comfy knitted sock that had a pattern of monkeys that Gwendal growlingly told him were kitty-cats.

Upon investigating, the young royal saw that it had only been a picture frame or rather, a painting frame whose glass had crashed into smithereens. The picture was the obscenely big one of Yuuri holding a lemon that Stoffel had commissioned as a present for Wolfram's fiancé, although now only the head remained, the rest of the barely-clothed image having been cut off by a disgusted Yuuri. Wolfram laughed. Yuuri hadn't been satisfied with just cropping the picture down to a mug shot, but he'd hung it behind the stairs of the castle basement to make sure no one would find it. That was Yuuri for you alright – poster boy for modesty.

Wolfram put the picture back into the wooden frame which had remained unbroken and just swept up the glass bits that had shattered where it had fallen. Once done with that, he was about to put the painting back up but he saw yet another treasure that intrigued him – a small box. He tucked the frame under his arm and opened the unassuming little box he found underneath the glass shards he'd just swept off. When music started playing, a bright smile lighted up the knight's face. He didn't really look forward to going back up yet anyways. Not when he could do a little playing around here first.

Now the picture frame is about four feet wide and five feet long, but weighed next to nothing with the kind of strength the Maou's fiancé had. Wolfram held the King's portrait away from him and said, "May I have this dance?" and danced about with it laughing merrily until the music box's tune ended. Then Wolfram himself started to sing to the picture things he'd be too proud to say to the real thing:

_Hey baby, i__t's__ you I truly adore. _

_I finally found the peace of never wanting more!_

Yuuri hadn't renounced the engagement, and lately – well, let's just say that at least, the wimp was being kinder than usual. "Baby steps," Wolfram excitingly whispered, occasionally drawing the portrait to his chest as he whirled and waltzed around with it, even pressing his cheek against printed-Yuuri's smiling lips and blushing.

_Singing__ a sweet song of who__m__ and where I belong... _

_I see a vision of a love that's more than strong!_

He and Yuuri had been through so much. Surely it was not for naught! Shinou be praised, surely he was getting closer to him by the day!

_I feel so fine, truly divine!_

_My dream has come to life, hey yeah!_

_You're always there on my mind!_

Falling in love was the happiest experience for Wolfram. For the longest time he'd let his jealousy and fear overcome it but in the past few weeks after Yuuri had started to at LEAST pay him attention, Wolfram _basked_ in it, reveled in it. Shy gazes and quiet smiles, glances exchanged across the dining table and softly whispered "good night"s at bedtime -- even Wolfram was not sure if it was what he so so SO _hoped_ it was, but it was great! This feeling was making him dizzy and sometimes he thought he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Argh! Love was so amazing!

_Cause when I need two arms that can hold me tight -- _

_A tender loving kiss that can make it right__…_

_Someone to chase the darkness into the light --_

_I know it__'__s true__ Baby, __there's__ none better than you!_

Being part of the highest echelon of the aristocracy spelt "suitors" in capital letters. From his home of Bielefeld to the barren deserts of Svelera, admirers came by the droves and even now, the occasional wooer still dropped in, although very rarely now. Make no mistake: it wasn't because Wolfram was any less desirable – it's just that the Maou can't get any more powerful. With more and more human and demon countries joining the Alliance, Yuuri was practically ruling the world with a gentle hand. A shiver ran down Wolfram's spine at a thought of Yuuri delivering punishment on the deserving and bringing peace and prosperity to his war-weary world. You really can't get any hotter than that. No, no, no, no! He shrieked giddily in his head. What he would give for just one kiss!

_'__Cause my love is true, ooh!_

_Oh my dear__ I can't say the way that I feel!_

_You're more than words, you're more than __p__ictures can reveal!_

Yuuri was nothing like the blow-hard princes, dukes, and kings that courted him. The Maou was no empty talker – he did more than he spoke, and while Wolfram called him a wimp, Wolfram also was very proud that his man – yes, his man – was one of action! _Oh, if only __I__ got some action!_He thought as he did another double-step-and-twirl whilst holding Yuuri's painting. He looked at and smiled towards the black eyes on the canvas. Adoration was clearly written on the blond knight's face as he did.

_Sugar is sweet but with you __it's__ hard to believe!_

_There's__ nothing to compare, you're all I want and need!_

Wolfram thought of all the wonderful things he wanted to share with Yuuri in the future: Wolfram would show him all the wonders of the world they would govern. Wolfram would bear Yuuri all the children he wanted. Wolfram laughed as he imagined himself with child with Yuuri. It would be wonderful! They would fuss over their children and rear them in a peaceful, beautiful, love-filled world!

_Eternally I'm gonna see all that love can be! _

_Yeah,__ yeah!__ Heaven has given to me!_

The princeling knew that it could only have been fate. How else could he have come upon someone as sweet and kind as Yuuri? There was no one with a purer, more just heart than his betrothed in the two known worlds! So he was a little oblivious (okay, a LOT), but someday, for sure, they would fall in love and it would all work out. Yuuri would be his, and Yuuri would need him. It made Wolfram teary-eyed. His life had a purpose. He was not just a key – he was not just a pawn. He was a person, a man in love. Wolfram held the frame tighter, wishing it was he whose likeness it was. Wolfram closed his eyes and sighed in his longing, his mind conjuring the feel of his beloved's embrace.

_'__Cause when I need two arms that can hold me tight__ --_

_A tender__ loving kiss that can make it right!_

_Someone to chase the darkness into the light__ --_

_I know its true Baby, __there's__ none better than you!_

Wolfram opened his eyes and planted a soft kiss on the top side of the frame. Even dried, bearbee-shit paint still reeked. Wolfram giggled at another Yuuri-related memory: the young king's nose scrunched up in displeasure as he struggled to sit through one of Wolfram's painting sessions but smiling when at last he is presented with the finished product. Wolfram knew he wasn't any good, but at least Yuuri never said he hated his painting.

_'__Cause when I need two arms that can hold me tight__ --_

_A tender loving kiss that can make it right_

_Someone to chase the darkness into the light _

_I know its true Baby, __there's__ none better t__han you!_

Sometimes this one-sided love affair hurt him like a stab to the heart, but something told him that it will be worth it. He needed only to hold on and never give up. This was the Great One's Will. What else could it be? Wolfram steeled himself and raised his head, his expression determined. He would hold on.

_And I know in time __our__ hearts will be together! _

_I see your smile and I see forever!_

It was often said, but in his case, he knew it was true. Every time he looked into Yuuri's eyes, he saw himself and what he would become if those eyes remained on him. He would see it through. Surely no one opposed? And if someone did, he thought smugly, he'd just have to burn them alive. Yuuri wouldn't have to know.

_Baby, baby! _

_And our love is true!_

The love Wolfram had for Yuuri was about more than the two of them. Wolfram wanted the best for his people, and Yuuri was the best king they'd ever had. His mercy, his compassion, his kindness and his righteousness set a very high standard for the Maous who would succeed them – Maous that would be descended from the two of them: Demon Kings who would be powerful and invincible but good and merciful. Demon Kings who would keep his and Yuuri's blood flowing into a bright, warless future. Wolfram shuddered with anticipation before whirled around in delight once more.

_Ooh! __There's__ no one better, oh!_

_There's__ no one better than you!_

_'__Cause when I need two arms that can hold me tight __--_

_A tender loving kiss that can make it right _

_Someone to chase the darkness into the light__ --_

_I know __it's__ true__Baby, __there's__ none better than you!_

Wolfram finished his wonderful performance panting and happy, endorphins from the exercise stimulating him and banishing any negativity from his system. He smiled at the darkness. No one saw. Or so he thought.

Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! came the applause from about ten steps up. Yuuri heard every note. Yuuri had seen everything. "That was great, Wolfram! Man, if you were back in Japan, you'd be an idol!"

Wolfram froze. _"He saw everything. He knew what I was doing! What to do! __What to do?!"_ His body refused to move. It was as if his motor skills had all jumped off one of the battlements of the castle.

Yuuri held out his hand to him, which he dumbly accepted. Wolfram waited for Yuuri to say something, _anything_, but all Yuuri showed him was a strange weed that stayed green even when the rest of the continent had been blanketed in cold white show. It was a weed that liked to grow on trees and sometimes choked them. Was this a custom in Yuuri's world to hold up this tree-murdering weed above the one they hated most to tell them their presence was suffocating? Next thing Wolfram, he was breathtaken, but far from suffocated. The feel of his fiance's lips on his was something he'd give up life and breath for.

Yuuri put the mistletoe back in his pocket after it served its purpose. "Merry Christmas, Wolfram," Yuuri said. "Now that you're done here, come on up. Your being down here for the past six hours gave me enough time to put together a small wedding for us," Yuuri told him happily. Shell-shocked Wolfram touched his lips with his fingertips, hardly daring to breathe.

"Huh?" was all Wolfram could say.

Now it was Yuuri's turn to blush. "Sorry I waited until Christmas, but it was the only occasion from back on earth I could use the mistletoe excuse to kiss you," Yuuri blabbered. "Wimpy, huh? But I love you, and I wanna marry you if… if you'll have me," he said shyly, his smile bright, his eyes seeing nothing but his fiancé. He held out his hand again. This time, Wolfram took it and then pulled Yuuri into his arms. "You're the best, Yuuri."

* * *

**Sayo **does not own KKM nor "Better Than You" by Lisa Keith. For people who want the song, it's on my profile. I am happy to give it to you because I love it, I love you and it's almost Christmas (as of this writing). 


End file.
